


Shinachiku

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: A mysterious child appear out of nowhere in front of Naruto and Sakura. What will they do about it?





	Shinachiku

A child appeared out of thin air in front of Sakura and Naruto.

They were discussing Kakashi's recent nomination for Hokage.

Sakura believed Kakashi wasn't prepared for administrative duties.

Naruto said he was a very smart guy and could defeat almost anyone in a fight.

Sakura argued Hokages had bodyguards and now that the war was over these were times of peace, where an warrior Hokage wasn't necessary.

Was then that the child appeared, and her voice made Naruto and Sakura look at her.

"Hello mom and dad. I'm Shinachiku, your child from the future. I came here to visit you."

Sakura turned to Naruto and told him:

"Do you know what I'm thinking?"

Naruto's dick began to grow at seeing such a pre-pubescent child in such skin tight clothes, with her 9-year old nipples clearly visible.

"Yes, I do."

Sakura and Naruto jumped from their chairs. Sakura ripped off the child's clothes, while Naruto took off his pants and underwear to stick his hard cock down the child's throat.

The kid tried to escape but Sakura grabbed her arms and kept her immobilized using her force of steel.

Naruto screamed in ecstasy while saliva came out of the child's throat. He loved the sensation.

Finally he pulled his dick out of her mouth before he could cum. He wanted to put all of his cum inside her pussy.

"Mom and dad, why? What I did to you?" screamed and cried Shinachiku.

Naruto and Sakura didn't say anything. Naruto only fucked her virgin pussy, making her bleed profusely.

The kid kept screaming and trying to escape, but Sakura never would let her escape. Her pussy throbbed in ecstasy at seeing Naruto's dick come in and out of that infantile hole.

"Yeah yeah yeah, fuck that child! Fuck that kid! Fuck this little girl Naruto, you're making me so wet!"

Naruto grunted and came inside Shinachiku's pussy.

Together, Naruto and Sakura dragged the kid kicking and screaming through the streets of the Leaf, but nobody cared about Shinachiku.

They brought her to Sakura's room, where Sakura opened a box containing her fattest, thickest, biggest dildos.

Sakura sticked them up Shinachiku's ass, making the girl scream even more and making her ass bleed.

Naruto kept crushing her pussy while Sakura ruined her ass, and Naruto came onto her so much that she was covered in cum by the end of the evening.

Tired, the kid was then dragged again to the Yamanaka, Akimichi and Nara clans, where men kept fucking and cumming inside her little pussy.

Then she was brought to the Inuzuka's house. Tsume preferred to hit her with a cane and call her a bitch while her son raped her.

Shino's dick broke her even further, and then Iruka fucked her before she was chained and taken to the Sand village as present.

Under a melting sun the kid was fucked and tortured even more. Temari put cigars in her skin, and used a knife to cut her skin, making the girl tremble in fear, fearing for her life.

She was then taken to the Cloud, where the Cloud Ninjas took a liking to electrically torture her, before fucking her, then torture her with lightning again.

Killer Bee covered her with squid ink.

She was then taken to the Mist village, where men, young and old, lined up to fuck her.

She accidentally insulted the Mizukage's age when she came to visit her, so the Mizukage ordered that her fucking should continue in the nearest lake, where she was fucked while she was waterboarded.

She then was taken to the Earth Village. Nobody fucked her. Instead, they pissed on her, over and over again.

She then was taken back to the Leaf Village. Ibuki tortured her, saying the dicks would only stop fucking her when she admitted she was a cum dumpster.

"Nooooo, I'm not a cum dumpster!" said a crying Shinachiko.

"You're one! Admit it!"

"Nooooooooo!"

For two weeks the ANBUs took turn breaking her.

They slapped, they choked, they double teamed her, they spit roasted her.

And she came, over and over again.

She was mass of broken child meat and cum when the third week began.

While that happened, Naruto and Sakura fucked non-stop on her side, with Sakura coming not only from Naruto's dick but from watching her supposed daughter rape.

And soon she wished to have a baby, to have a child that Naruto could fuck with his hard dick.

Her period stopped while Shinachiku's torture continued for three more months.

Finally, one day, Shinachiku screamed after Ibuki asked her one more time if she was a cum dumpster.

"I'm a cum dumpster!" she screamed as she came.

In that moment, Shinachiku vanished in thin air.

She reappeared on her room, eleven years later, still screaming from her last rapegasm.

"I'm a whooooore!"

Sasuke and Karin, that were entrusted with the role of babysitter for the evening, ran to her room to check what was wrong.

But when the two entered and Shinachiku kept screaming about she was a worthless piece of meat that only deserved to be fucked, they stopped worrying about her welfare.

Sasuke's dick became very hard and Karin's pussy very wet.


End file.
